Now
by Shelna
Summary: Draco fic. About his views on Harry, and what happens when they suddenly find themselves alone. It is now or never for blondie, and he chooses now. Slashy.


Disclaimer: Own no characters.

The first time I saw him, I knew I would remember his face. It was in Diagon Alley, and he seemed so lost. So out of place.

Realizing who he was, I had to try to get contact with him. But being my regular arrogant, discriminative self, I pushed him away.

But it wasn't until I saw him on the train to school in third year, I was beginning to get a feeling of the troubles he'd bring me. On the train back, after that year, I _knew. _I was only fourteen, but I _knew._ I knew I'm gay. I knew I'd fallen for him. And I knew it wasn't going to pass any time soon.

So, I was in deep shit. By Christmas of our fourth year, I had managed to convince myself I was over him. And I believed that, for the next six months. During the summer break, I even convinced myself that I _hated_ him, for escaping the Dark Lord that night at the churchyard. Can't remember how I explained the nightmares I kept having about him dying, but I think it was a rather inventive story. I even nearly cried every time I thought about the slicing up of his skin... and I do not cry.

Fifteen years old an pissed off at the world, I had to admit that I wasn't _quite_ over him, when waking up after a rather... intense dream. Thank goodness for Slytherins separate bedrooms.

That was two months ago. Imagine my horror, living in the same castle as that blasted boy. You should see him, walking around like he doesn't realize how handsome he is, talking quietly to his friends, as if their up to something. My world, how I hate that guy. Hate him for the way he makes me _feel. _Feelings are a matters that in our family has been looked at as weakness. But when I am under the influence of him, it makes it more difficult to hold up appearances. Damn him. My mask is my life- and if it breaks, so will I.

One day I just got so tired off it all. Off all the crappy moods I've ever been in, that one was the worst. I ran into him behind the tower- I used to think no one ever went there. Apparently, we think alike when it comes to escaping the rest of the school.

"Sod off!" he called, apparently having had as bad of a day as mine.

"Oh, that is so nice of you, Potter. Oh, I'm fine, how are you?" My tone was the usual bored, mean and sarcastic I always used towards him.

He didn't answer me, but made no indications to leave, either. He seemed hesitant, as if pondering whether to dare or not.

Looking at him standing there, I realised it was now or never.

"You love me." I heard my voice say to him, in a sugar coated tone. I had expected him to be mad, to punch me again, but in stead, he just leaned against the wall.

"How'd'you find out?" He asked. I was surprised that my jaw could drop that far down. His tone had been so true, so weak, lonely and vulnerable, that there was no way he could be lying.

In stead of saying anything, -I couldn't find either my words or voice- I pushed him closer to the wall, body to body, and kissed him. "You just told me.." I muttered, and started kissing his neck. His arms were suddenly around me, pulling me even closer to him. I felt his warm breath in my hair, every muscle in his body... and every piece of him I toughed, seemed to have been longing for it as much as I had.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered heavily, as he was running. I stroke my hands up the sides on his ribs, and carefully bit his earlobe. "Why not do it?" I replied, and we kissed again, for what seemed a small eternity. When we pulled away again, I discovered that my hands had found their was into the back of his trousers, and he had one in my neck, (messing up my hair) and one making sure I was nowhere but as close to him as possible.

"Wow.." he muttered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Wow indeed, Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry.."

"Man, I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Harry," I repeated in my usual Malfoy tone, shuffling my hands further done the back of his pants. Kissing him again, I smirked. Took so little to bring him joy.

Realizing he was about to say something again, I bit his lip. That seemed to rather set him off. He twirled me around, and was now the one pushing me towards the wall. Pressing against me, there was no doubt he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

Then we heard the noise of approaching students, and we jumped apart, and hid. When the coast was clear, we sat down, still hidden, panting like we'd just finished a long game of quidditch. He turned to look at me, and I asked him how long he'd known. Two months, he said. I didn't believe him, but then he showed me his hand. I must not tell lies.

Bending down to kiss it, I sent him an evil look. "Do you know what kind of troubles this creates for me?" I asked him sharply.

He nodded. "I can imagine."

"Damn you." I muttered. "I hate you for this." He just smiled, and took my hand. He _got_ it, but it didn't matter, because he had realised that he had me. Moving to sit across his lap, I told him how much I hated him again.

"Yeah, I'm practicably raping you." He said as I ripped open his shirt, and then shut him up with a deep kiss.

A/n: I was writing my fic right, innocently, then TP comes along. "C'mon, write a lemon scene. C'mon, do it! I _dare_ you. It's time to brake the barrier!" Stupid TP. This is how far I got. And I tried, I really tried.


End file.
